A Day Behind
by Verb
Summary: Timing is Everything. DanJan FINAL CHAPTER NOW POSTED. Please read and enjoy!
1. In Trouble

TITLE: "A Day Behind"

AUTHOR: Verb

RATING: T, I would think.

CATEGORY: Humor, Daniel/Janet, shameless Asgard jokes.

SUMMARY: Timing Is Everything

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable Stargate SG-1 characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. This story and other publicly unrecognized events or characters therein are copyrighted to the author and may not be used or reproduced in entirety or in parts without express permission of the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I always have problems with naming my stories. This one owes its title to a Bowling For Soup song, entitled "Belgium". It is, quite possibly, the funniest parody of a love song I've ever heard. This song made me think, write, and laugh so hard that people on the bus gave me funny looks. This is the result of that laughter. Please enjoy!

DEDICATION: Again, to Dessert Blossom-by-the-Sea, for encouragement and kick ass beta'ing. Also? To everyone who reads this little story. Yes, you! You're brilliant. What do you mean, 'Why?' Because I wrote the story, and I said so!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – In Trouble**

"I don't know what we did, but I think we're in trouble."

Daniel turned, pulling a book from one of the multiple shelves that were housed in his office. "Why do you say that, Jack?"

Jack made his way over to the desk, making himself comfortable in Daniel's rather overstuffed office chair. "I was just in the infirmary, checking up on a few things."

Daniel fought to suppress a grin. "And by 'checking up on things', you mean visiting Sam, right?" he clarified as he pushed Jack out of his chair. He knew his friend would probably be more comfortable in his chair, but if he let Jack sit there once, then he would do it all the time. _A little like a dog_, Daniel though to himself, _Let them on the bed once and it becomes a habit._

Jack couldn't quite pull off a casual shrug as he made his way to the more uncomfortable chairs on the other side of the desk, watching Daniel shuffle his papers and books, no doubt looking for a specific passage for his translations. "Maybe that too. But I ran into the Doc, and she did not look good." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the desk. "Did you do something?"

Daniel sat still for a moment and tried to think of what it was that he might have done. Last night had been very busy – SG-7 had brought back a few tablets they retrieved from a temple on P4X-393. He had spent most of the day and night attempting to translate the writings and make sense of the message. After way too many cups of coffee and at least three incidents of waking up with his head on his desk, Daniel had forced himself to go to his on base quarters. "Nothing that I can think of. Was Janet angry at you for something?"

Jack removed his arms from the desk and leaned back in his chair, making a face to show his discomfort at being forced into the plastic chair. "Not that I can think of. I mean, she did have to kick me out of the infirmary last night, but she always does that." He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "But she was a lot less forceful than normal. Almost as if she was really sad about something."

Daniel frowned and rearranged some of the open books scattered across his desk. "Sad? That's not good." He looked up and his eyes met Jack's. "Is it possible she's just upset because of what happened to Sam?"

"Possible." Their last off-world mission had not gone well. A standard scientific recon mission on P4N-294 had quickly turned ugly when a group of the planet's inhabitants had appeared at SG-1's campsite. According to the little information Daniel was able to get before Jack had been forced to turn tail and head back to Earth, the planet was once ruled by Adric, a minor system lord with a taste for blond hair. Apparently, the colour was rare in the planet's population, and Adric favoured those with the trait, treating them better and allowing them certain privileges. One look at Carter had caused a mini-war, resulting in Sam taking an arrow to the chest when the planet's inhabitants had opened fire in an attempt to bring her back with them. Jack suppressed a small shudder as he recalled pulling Sam through the 'gate earlier that week. He had been truly afraid she was so severely injured that he would lose her. He pushed his thoughts to the present. "Fraiser was a little shaken up when we first came back through the 'gate. But you know the Doc; she starts barking orders to everyone and she's fine."

Daniel nodded at his friend, remembering the rush of gratitude he had felt to the petite physician when she had taken control of the situation. He always had known she was an excellent doctor, but more and more he had started to see her as something other than just a very close friend.

Jack's voice snapped Daniel out of his mind's little side trip into his feelings. "Do you think that maybe she's just tired from being awake for so long? I don't think she slept the entire time Sam was unconscious after the surgery."

"She didn't," Daniel confirmed. He knew for a fact that Janet had been up, worrying non-stop since it was he who had found her in the commissary at three in the morning, fast asleep with her head on the table beside a cold mug of coffee. Daniel had gently woken her up and poured each of them a fresh cup. They ended up talking for almost two hours about work, Cassie, everything and anything to avoid talking about Sam. While he walked her back to the infirmary, Janet had confessed how worried she was about Sam, and expressed her thanks for his support. Daniel had been genuinely surprised when Janet had given him a quick but warm hug before retreating back to her office. He had stood frozen outside the infirmary for a solid five minutes before his brain had caught up to his senses and he was able to process all of the emotions flooding his system. It had taken the last few days after Sam had woken up to sort through all of those feelings he finally had to admit he harboured for the base's CMO. He had hoped that once things had calmed down as much as it can at the SGC, he would try to work up the courage to talk with Janet.

"Well, that can't be good." Jack pulled himself out of his chair. "What do you say we swing by Teal'c quarters and go visit Sam? Hopefully she'll be able to convince Janet that she's gonna be ok. Maybe then things will get back to normal."

Daniel shot him a look. "Ok, well as normal as it can be around here," Jack admitted. "Come on, let's go."

Daniel shook his head. "Why don't I meet you there, Jack? Let me put a few of these artifacts away."

Jack fixed his friend with a hard look. Since when has Daniel refused a visit to the infirmary? Jack had suspected there was something going on between his friend and the Doc. He just wasn't sure if they were aware of it yet. "Ok, well, when I get to the infirmary in 15 minutes, you had better be there."

"I will, Jack."

"I mean it. I will hide the base's entire coffee stash from you if your ass isn't in one of those god-awful infirmary chairs by the time I get there."

Daniel smiled at Jack's teasing threat. "I'll be there. 15 minutes." He turned his back to Jack and put away some of the books he was no longer using.

Jack shot one last look at the archeologist before leaving the office.

Daniel sighed as he heard the sound of Jack's footsteps fade in the hallway. Placing the last of his books, he paused for a moment and leaned against the shelf, his mind experiencing a slight overload. He was determined to help Janet if she was having a rough time with something. He had always known that he hated to see other people in pain, evident by the way Jack complained about his unconscious ability to get in trouble while off-world. But Daniel was worried that Janet hadn't come and talked to him about what was bothering her. He just hoped that a talk with Sam could shed some light on the situation.

xxxxxxx

_**For those about to review, I salute you.**_


	2. Nothing Important

TITLE: "A Day Behind"

AUTHOR: Verb

RATING: T, I would think.

CATEGORY: Humor, Daniel/Janet, shameless Asgard jokes.

SUMMARY: Timing Is Everything

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable Stargate SG-1 characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. This story and other publicly unrecognized events or characters therein are copyrighted to the author and may not be used or reproduced in entirety or in parts without express permission of the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I always have problems with naming my stories. This one owes its title to a Bowling For Soup song, entitled "Belgium". It is, quite possibly, the funniest parody of a love song I've ever heard. This song made me think, write, and laugh so hard that people on the bus gave me funny looks. This is the result. Please enjoy!

DEDICATION: Again, to Dessert Blossom-by-the-Sea, for encouragement and kick ass beta'ing. Also? To everyone who reads this little story. Yes, you! You're brilliant. What do you mean, 'Why?' Because I wrote the story, and I said so!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Nothing Important**

Janet forced herself to pick her head up off of the pile of medical files cluttering her desk, rubbing her forehead as the motion caused a dull throbbing in the space between her ears. It had been an interesting week, made all the more difficult with Sam's injuries from off-world several days ago. She had been worried about her friend's recovery, and had been relieved when Sam had awakened this morning.

She sighed as she looked at the calendar, trying to squish down the feelings of disappointment she felt as her eyes caught the date circled. The intensity and resulting worry of the last week had caused her to momentarily forget the importance of the date, and she suddenly felt the pull of sadness as she realized she wasn't the only one to forget.

_Not that that man could ever remember anything once he's immersed in some artifact of his._ Janet couldn't help but smile at the thought of the SGC's resident anthropologist. She had been grateful for Daniel when he had found her in the commissary late at night, thankful for his understand of how difficult it was to constantly see her close friends in some kind of life threatening danger. But, his forgetfulness while engrossed in any number of interesting artifacts brought back through the 'gate by SG teams was legendary. A number of times Janet herself had had to order Daniel to consume something other than a cup of coffee, more often then not joining him in a meal. She rationalized these impromptu dinners and lunches as being borne out of a medical concern, placating her inner voice with the argument that it was the only way she could ensure Daniel ate something. But more and more, Janet had to admit that she enjoyed the company and conversation that she got in return. She was even willing to admit that her feelings for the anthropologist had grown past the simple definition of doctor-patient, or even that of a friendship. Daniel's often lengthy stays in her infirmary had caused a shift in her emotions, and she often found herself feeling overly concerned for her most frequent patient. _Which is probably why you hugged him in the middle of the hall._

Janet blushed as she remembered the impulsive hug she had given Daniel that night after he had walked her back to the infirmary. Daniel's kind words of comfort and support had created such a warm feeling that she had reached out and wrapped her arms around him before her brain had time to catch up with what she was doing. She had been surprised when he had returned the hug after a few moments, wrapping her in his strong embrace. These thoughts gave Janet hope that, perhaps, Daniel's feelings were similar to hers. Shaking her head, Janet tried to push her thoughts to the back of her mind and get back to her paperwork.

"Dammit, Daniel! I tried to warn you!"

The sound of Jack's voice pulled Janet out of her chair and into the main part of the infirmary. There, standing on the other side of the bed that Sam occupied, were Jack and Teal'c. That wasn't the problem, however.

There was Daniel, his face red, sitting on the floor and rubbing his backside.

Janet turned to Jack. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Janet fixed him with her best 'I'm-your-doctor-and-I've-got-the-big-needles' look. "Nothing?"

Jack grinned. "Just a little payback, Doc." He gestured to where Daniel sat on the floor. "He tried to sit in my chair. Couldn't let that happen."

Janet shook her head. Despite the fact that Jack and Daniel were one half of the SGC's flagship team, and as such often found themselves responsible for the fate of the galaxy, they certainly acted like four year olds.

"Well, next time, do you think you could eject him a little more gently? I don't need the two of you in here with injuries."

Daniel, still embarrassed from his tumble to the floor, shot Janet a grateful look. "It's ok, Janet. I guess I did kind of ask for it."

"No, it was mostly my fault," Sam admitted from her current post on the infirmary bed. "Daniel came to visit and I started asking questions about the tablets SG-7 recovered and what kind of information was on them-"

"- and I got distracted and kind of sat down in the first chair I saw," Daniel interrupted to try and minimize the amount of details Janet heard.

No dice.

"At which point the big guy and I walked in," Jack said while pointing at Teal'c. "So, naturally, I had to remove Daniel from my chair. After all, all's fair in war and comfortable office furniture."

Daniel glared at the man from his spot on the floor. "He's just mad because I wouldn't let him sit in the chair in my office earlier today."

"You deserved it." Jack shrugged. "How else am I supposed to prove my worth to Hammond when the brainiacs are taking over my turf?"

"What is turf, O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired.

"He meant that Daniel's trying to take over his chair," Sam explained.

The Jaffa looked at her for a moment, then nodded his head as if to say the explanation was sufficient.

Janet couldn't help but laugh at the exchange between the two teammates. She loved SG-1, but she was sure they would be the death of her someday.

"Well, whatever it was, Colonel, I'll have to ask you to refrain from dumping my patients on the floor in the future." She stuck out her hand to help Daniel up off the floor, doing her best to keep a neutral expression.

Daniel grasped her offered hand and began to pull himself up, and in the process somehow ended up standing closer to Janet than he had intended. He was suddenly caught by the feel of her hand in his, its soft warmth bringing a blush to rise again on his cheeks. He could detect the faint scent of her perfume, and it immediately put his mind and his body into overdrive. Daniel looked up from their clasped hands and found her gazing right at him, a look in her eyes he couldn't quite read. He had to force himself to listen when he realized she was speaking.

"I don't need any more of you in the infirmary for injuries that I already do," Janet said. She was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts as she came to the realization that Daniel had yet to let go of her hand. She could feel the warmth radiating up her arm, a sensation made even more pleasant by his close proximity to her. She couldn't help but stare up at him, finding herself a little confused at the emotions she saw flickering in his blue eyes. _Maybe he remembers_ she found herself hoping.

"So, is she going to survive, Doc?"

The sound of Jack's voice broke the moment, causing Daniel to gently remove his hand from Janet's. He was surprised at the feeling of loss the action brought.

Janet felt the same loss as Daniel let go of her hand. The absence of warmth seemed to be almost painful. She realized that Jack's question was directed at her.

"She's going to be fine, Colonel." She turned to face Jack. "We were able to remove the arrow and we minimized the bleeding as best we could, and now that she's awake, everything looks good." Janet smiled at Sam, relieved that her friend was out of danger.

Sam smiled back. "It's good to be awake, not that I didn't appreciate the nap." She paused to stretch out her body, raising her hands high above her head and wincing with the little bit of pain the action caused. "What did I miss?"

"Not much," Daniel answered. "I've been keeping busy with those tablets. Teal'c's been giving me a hand with that." A small but slightly evil smile crossed his face. "And Jack moved his chair over to your bed, so he's spent the last few days in here watching over you."

Jack glared at the young archeologist. Daniel cleared his throat and continued. "But, other than that, you've missed nothing important. Nothing I can think of, anyway."

Janet thought for a split second that one of them would mention something about the importance of the date, but Daniel's answer was far from what she expected.

"Right, nothing important," Janet said. "Well, I'll just leave you guys alone." With that, she walked back to her office and closed the door behind her.

Sam stared at the closed door. "Guys, did you do something to Janet while I was out?"

Teal'c appeared to be searching his memory. "I cannot recall any instance where I myself have upset DoctorFraiser."

"Yeah, Jack said he felt something was wrong." Daniel scrubbed a hand though his hair as he spoke. "But we can't think of anything that we have done either."

"Hmm"

"Oh, here we go," Jack sighed and settled into his chair.

Sam looked up at him. "What?"

"You've got that 'I know something's wrong and I'm not going to give up until I figure it out' look on your face."

Sam smiled at her CO. "Well, sir, Daniel said you first noticed her behaviour was a bit off, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, was she upset, mad, pissed off, what?"

Jack shifted in his chair, trying to think up the answer. "Well, she seemed more . . . sad if I had to describe it." He paused, rethinking the day he had noticed that the base's CMO was not acting like the sparky fireball that he had come to respect and consider one of his friends. "She looked like she had forgotten something important."

Sam's eyes widened at the Colonel's last statement. Jack had known his 2IC long enough to know that that look never meant good news. "What is it, Carter?"

"What day is it?"

"The tenth. Why?" Daniel asked.

Sam turned as best she could to face him while stuck in an infirmary bed. "Think, Daniel. What important event happens every year around this time?"

All three men stared at her, clear confusion written all over their faces.

She shook her head. "Guys, Janet's birthday-"

"Was yesterday." Daniel cut off Sam's sentence as his brain reengaged. He stared at the other members of his team, sheer disbelief at his own forgetfulness clearly visible on his face.

Teal'c eyebrows rose all the way to where his hairline would be if he had one. "I was not aware that such an occasion was so close in proximity to today's date."

"I can't believe this." Daniel turned so his back was facing his team. "How could we have forgotten? I mean . . . this . . ." Daniel's voice grew quieter as he tried to figure out just how he had let this important bit of information slip his mind. "This is not good."

"No, it's not," Sam replied. "Because not only did you forget, apparently everyone else did, too."

Daniel turned to face Sam, a determined look on his face. "We have to make it up to her, Sam. She needs to know how I – um, how we all feel about this." He cleared his throat, and looked as if he were trying to reign in all his thoughts. "How important she is to all of us."

"I, too, feel I must make amends. It is not fitting to forget an event that is of great importance to a fellow warrior." Teal'c added.

Jack looked at his friend. "Uh, well, I certainly don't want Janet to think we don't care." He paused. "Especially when she's the one jamming the needles into my rear on a regular basis."

"Sir!"

Jack held up his hand at his 2IC in a placating gesture. "Sorry, Carter, but it's the truth. Well, mostly the truth." He scrubbed a hand through his hair, and with one look at the expression on Daniel's face he came to a decision. "Let me call O'Malley's and see what I can do – they have a room in the back I might be able to reserve it if it's available."

"That's a start." Daniel looked relieved.

"We should use the telephone to enquire as to JanetFrasier's plans for this evening."

Sam nodded at Teal'c. "Good idea. Colonel? Think you could get me phone access?"

Jack's smile could only be described as mischievous. "You go it, Carter." He walked purposefully to the main portion of the infirmary. "Hey, Dr. Swanson. Got a minute? Because I've got this strange rash I need to talk to you about . . ."

xxxxxxx

_**For those about to review, I salute you**_


	3. Red Sweater

TITLE: "A Day Behind"

AUTHOR: Verb

RATING: T, I would think.

CATEGORY: Humor, Daniel/Janet, shameless Asgard jokes.

SUMMARY: Timing Is Everything

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable Stargate SG-1 characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. This story and other publicly unrecognized events or characters therein are copyrighted to the author and may not be used or reproduced in entirety or in parts without express permission of the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I always have problems with naming my stories. This one owes its title to a Bowling For Soup song, entitled "Belgium". It is, quite possibly, the funniest parody of a love song I've ever heard. This song made me think, write, and laugh so hard that people on the bus gave me funny looks. This is the result. Please enjoy!

AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: Thanks so much to all of you who took the time to review. I really appreciate it, because there is nothing quite like the feeling of receiving those little "New Review" emails I've become addicted to. Please, give yourselves a round of applause!

DEDICATION: Again, to Dessert Blossom-by-the-Sea, for encouragement and kick ass beta'ing. Also? To everyone who reads this little story. Yes, you! You're brilliant. What do you mean, 'Why?' Because I wrote the story, and I said so!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Red Sweater**

The drive home felt much longer that usual for Janet. Most of her thoughts were conflicting: happy and relieved that Sam was awake and recovering, sad and disappointed that all of her friends had forgotten her birthday. _Not that it was all-important._ In all honesty, she knew that the crazy life one had to get used to working for the SGC didn't leave much room for a personal life, let alone time for something as mundanely social as a birthday party. But still, some small part of her was particularly disappointed that Daniel had made no mention of the significance of the date. _Well, when I get home, I have an appointment with a long, hot bath and an absurdly large amount of bath crystals_ she thought as she pulled up to her home and parked her car. Her thoughts remained turbulent as she made her way inside.

"Cassie! I'm home, sweetie!" she called out as she hung her coat and purse in the hall closet. "Cass?"

Making her way into the kitchen, she spotted a note and a small, silver wrapped box on the kitchen table.

_**Mom,**_

_**Went to sleep over at Nina's house. Be back sometime tomorrow night – we're going to the American Numismatic Museum for a school project. Call me if you need anything.**_

_**Love, Cassie**_

_**P.S. Happy Birthday! Open this whenever you get home – we can celebrate when I get back!**_

Janet smiled at the note and the gift. She felt the same way any mother would have felt, knowing her daughter was growing up and adjusting to life on another planet. She couldn't help but feel proud of Cassie for all that she had been able to deal with.

"So. House to myself," Janet said out loud to the empty kitchen. She turned to the fridge and started rummaging around for some leftovers when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Janet." came the reply.

Janet relaxed against the kitchen counter. "Hi, Sam. What's up?"

"Well . . . I was wondering what you were doing tonight."

"No big plans," Janet replied. "Cassie's out at a friend's house until tomorrow, so I was going to have a bath and just read or something."

Sam's voice laughed over the phone line. "So, basically, be as lazy as possible."

"Basically." Janet shrugged. "General Hammond gave me the day off, so I figure no rush to try and plan anything. I'm kind of looking forward to the peace and quiet."

"Oh, well . . . " Janet could hear the sounds of other people talking in the background and what sounded to her like a muffled fight over the phone handset.

"Sam? Everything ok over there? It sounds like a wrestling match!"

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. We were just hoping that you would want to go out for dinner with us tonight? That is, if you haven't already eaten."

"Us?" Janet asked. "Aren't you still under strict orders for bed rest?"

Sam sighed. "Well, the Colonel may have threatened to sic Teal'c symbiote on Dr. Swanson if he didn't release me for the night."

"WHAT?"

"I know, Janet, I know." She sighed again. "I'm just- it's driving me nuts being cooped up in here. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c have insisted on keeping me company-"

Janet could see the air quotes from all the way in her kitchen.

"-and that's why it sounds like such a crazy house over here."

Janet couldn't help but laugh. "I was wondering how on Earth you managed access to a phone."

"Yeah. I had the Colonel bring one in. The 15 minutes it took him to do it was a nice, quiet break- Hey!"

Janet could hear the struggle and it sounded like Sam was fighting with someone for the phone again.

"Doc, this is crazy. Come out and have some dinner with us."

"Well, Colonel, I will on two conditions."

"Name it."

"One – Sam returns to the infirmary right after dinner and remains there for a 72 hour period." Janet could practically see the grimace that was surely on Jack's face.

"Ok, but I doubt she's gonna be very happy with that. What's the second condition?"

"You're buying."

Jack laughed. "Done. How about we come and get you in about an hour?"

"Great. Colonel?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you put Sam back on, sir?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

She heard Sam's muffled voice ask Jack what Janet wanted to talk about. Jack's reply sounded suspiciously like _I don't know, girl stuff_.

"Janet?"

"Hey, Sam. What should I wear for dinner? Are we going fancy or what?"

Janet waited for a reply for a full minute. "You know that red sweater you have, the v-neck one with the long sleeves?"

"Yeah."

"Wear that one. We're going for casual, so don't worry about getting too dressed up. I'll help with the rest when we get there, ok?"

"Ok. See you in an hour."

"Ok. Bye."

As she hung the phone back up on the wall, Janet couldn't help but feel a little excited. It wasn't exactly the birthday she had in mind, but an evening with her friends would be much better than sitting at home and sulking on her day off. There was no use at being angry even if a little part of her still had trouble letting go of her disappointment. But, dinner with the SGC's premier team meant dinner with Daniel, and for that she could be excited. _Where the hell did I put that sweater?_

xxxxxxx

_**For those about to review, I salute you**_


	4. Evil Little Plan

TITLE: "A Day Behind"

AUTHOR: Verb

RATING: T, I would think.

CATEGORY: Humor, Daniel/Janet, shameless Asgard jokes.

SUMMARY: Timing Is Everything

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable Stargate SG-1 characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. This story and other publicly unrecognized events or characters therein are copyrighted to the author and may not be used or reproduced in entirety or in parts without express permission of the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I always have problems with naming my stories. This one owes its title to a Bowling For Soup song, entitled "Belgium". It is, quite possibly, the funniest parody of a love song I've ever heard. This song made me think, write, and laugh so hard that people on the bus gave me funny looks. This is the result. Please enjoy!

AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: Thanks so much to all of you who took the time to review. I really appreciate it, because there is nothing quite like the feeling of receiving those little "New Review" emails I've become addicted to. Please, give yourselves a round of applause!

DEDICATION: Again, to Dessert Blossom-by-the-Sea, for encouragement and kick ass beta'ing. Also? To everyone who reads this little story. Yes, you! You're brilliant. What do you mean, 'Why?' Because I wrote the story, and I said so!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Evil Little Plan**

"Sam!"

Sam did her best to look as innocent as possible as she hung up the phone and turned to face Daniel. "What?"

Daniel shot her a look that, had his face not been flush with embarrassment, would have dropped an entire army of Jaffa in one fell swoop. "You know exactly what! How . . . when . . . I . . ." Daniel seemed to be incapable of forming a complete sentence. "You're evil."

Sam's face broke out into a grin. "Maybe. But this evil woman is responsible for getting two of your favourite things together- Janet and that red sweater of hers."

"And what makes you think I like that sweater?"

A loud snort caught both of their attentions. Jack sat in his chair, a look of pure mockery on his face. "Please. The last time the Doc wore that sweater, I was tempted to call the Asgard to beam your eyeballs back into their sockets."

Daniel couldn't fight the blush that rose again on his cheeks.

"What would you call that, T? Stop sign?"

"I believe fire engine red would be a most appropriate comparison, O'Neill."

"Guys!" Daniel's voice was clearly exasperated. "I never said that I liked Jan- Dr. Fraiser."

Jack stood up and clapped his teammate on the back. "Look, Daniel, all joking aside, we know how crappy we all feel about forgetting Janet's birthday. So, that means that you must feel a million times worse, considering."

Daniel eyed Jack warily. "Considering what?"

Jack smiled. "Well, let's just say that Carter can carry on an entire conversation while under a medically-induced nap."

Sam reached out to try and punch her CO. "Sir!" Sam's features softened as she turned towards Daniel, who had his head bent and was staring intently at the floor. "Daniel, we all know how you feel about Janet. And it's about time you did something about it." She paused, unsure of how much of her and Janet's long and ongoing conversations about Janet's feelings towards the base's resident archeologist she should reveal. "I have a very good feeling that she wouldn't mind it in the least."

Daniel's head snapped up. "Really?"

Sam smiled warmly. "Really."

Daniel took a few moments to process this new piece of information. He had acknowledged that his feelings towards the lovely CMO were more than he could dismiss as friendly concern, his subconscious had made sure of that. But he had not begun to imagine or even entertain the notion that those feelings might exist on the other side of the equation. Sam's confirmation was all he needed to know. His decision was already made.

"Jack? Do you think I could meet you at O'Malley's? There are a few things I need to pick up before we meet Janet for dinner."

Jack, recognizing the spark now present in Daniel's eyes and correctly identifying it as unbarred determination, had no problem letting him run off. "Sure, Daniel. You go ahead and take care of your evil little plan."

Daniel barely heard Jack as he flew from the infirmary, shouting his thanks behind him as he headed for the elevators.

Teal'c followed Daniel's movements as he exited, please that his friend had found the courage to act on his attraction to Dr. Fraiser. "O'Neill, it seems that DanielJackson is prepared to proceed with a romantic advancement towards DoctorFraiser."

"Make a move, T." Jack sighed as he turned to his 2IC. "Think our boy is ready for this, Carter?"

Sam smiled up at Jack. "He better be, sir. The red sweater is not to be toyed with."

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement. "Indeed."

xxxxxxx

_**For those about to review, I salute you**_


	5. Promised Who?

TITLE: "A Day Behind"

AUTHOR: Verb

RATING: T, I would think.

CATEGORY: Humor, Daniel/Janet, shameless Asgard jokes.

SUMMARY: Timing Is Everything

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable Stargate SG-1 characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. This story and other publicly unrecognized events or characters therein are copyrighted to the author and may not be used or reproduced in entirety or in parts without express permission of the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I always have problems with naming my stories. This one owes its title to a Bowling For Soup song, entitled "Belgium". It is, quite possibly, the funniest parody of a love song I've ever heard. This song made me think, write, and laugh so hard that people on the bus gave me funny looks. This is the result. Please enjoy!

AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: Thanks so much to all of you who took the time to review. I really appreciate it, because there is nothing quite like the feeling of receiving those little "New Review" emails I've become addicted to. Special shout out to **Romulus Magnus** and **Ilovesg1**, who have left a review after every chapter. Thanks so much you guys! Please, give yourselves a round of applause!

DEDICATION: Again, to **Dessert Blossom-by-the-Sea**, for encouragement and kick ass beta'ing. Also? To everyone who reads this little story. Yes, you! You're brilliant. What do you mean, 'Why?' Because I wrote the story, and I said so!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Promised Who?**

_**ding dong**_

"Coming, coming!" Janet called out as she made her way from her upstairs bedroom to open the front door. Standing on her porch was Jack.

"Hello, Colonel." She made a point of looking around him. "Where's the rest of your team?"

Jack gestured behind him with his hand. "Teal'c's just helping Sam get out of the truck. Seems there are still a few bruises in not so pleasant areas."

"You got that right!" Sam called out from the foot of the path that connected Janet's driveway and her front porch.

"Major Carter, would this not be more efficient if I were to carry you into JanetFrasier's home?" Teal'c asked the ailing major.

Sam looked for a moment as if she were going to strike the Jaffa for his suggestion, but her face quickly softened into a look of grim acceptance. "Yeah, I guess it would." She reached her arms up to Teal'c, who lifted her up and into Janet's living room with little effort.

Janet couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped her as she ushered Jack in and closed the door behind him. "Where's Daniel?"

The three team members shared a look that Janet couldn't decipher. "He expressed the need to attend to an urgent matter, JanetFrasier," Teal'c answered with his usual stoic grace. "He assured me that he would arrive in plenty of time to partake in this evening's meal."

"Uh, what he said," Jack agreed as he plopped on the couch next to Sam. "Speaking of dinner, we should be heading out soon if we don't want to lose our reservation." He shifted to look at Sam. "Probably want to go and assist the good doctor with her wardrobe choice."

Sam nodded and gingerly lifted herself up from her sitting position on the couch. "Good idea, sir." She waved off Teal'c's attempts to carry her again.

Janet approached the couch and helped to guide her friend into a standing position. "We shouldn't be long, Colonel."

"Sure, sure." Jack waited until both women had disappeared up the stairs. "This is gonna take a while, Teal'c, so settle down and get comfortable." He searched around for a TV remote. "Think Janet gets any hockey specialty channels?"

"That is doubtful, O'Neill."

Jack sighed. "Thought so."

xxxxxxx

Janet helped guide Sam to sit on her bed when they reached her room. "You know, Sam, it would have been a lot more comfortable for you if you had just waited in the car," she pointed out.

Sam winched as she tried to maneuver her aching body into a less painful position. "I know," she admitted. "But I had to make sure that you actually wore that red sweater. I promised."

Janet turned away from the drawer she had been digging through to aim a stare at her best friend. "Promised what?"

There was no mistaking the mischievous glint in Sam's eyes. "The important question is **_who_**, Janet, not what."

Janet's brain seemed to shut down all rational though at her friend's words. "You promised some**_one_** that I would wear that particular top?"

"Yup."

She waited for a few seconds before asking the question that would just not leave her mind. "Who?"

Sam smiled. "That, I'm afraid, you'll have to figure out for yourself. In the meantime, pull out that dark grey skirt I know you have hanging in the back of your closet. It'll look great with the sweater."

Janet nodded absently as she contemplated Sam's words while moving into the bathroom to change. _Who in the world besides Sam would care what I was wearing?_

"Hey, Janet?"

Sam's voice broke through her internal musings.

"Yeah?"

"Are those new earrings?"

Janet's had automatically raised to her ear to fidget with the small diamond studs she was wearing. "Yes, they are," she said as she smiled. "Cassie gave them to me."

Sam grinned. _Well, at least _one_ of us remembered her birthday_. "There're very pretty. You should definitely wear them tonight."

"That was the plan," Janet teased as she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in the requested fuzzy red sweater and skirt.

Sam's smile got impossibly larger. "You look great."

"Really?" Janet asked, not completely comfortable with being all dressed up in such a short skirt without really know the reason behind it.

"Yup. That sweater really does work for you." Sam teased.

"And for someone else, apparently," Janet shot back.

_You have no idea. _Sam thought, but simply smiled at the petite doctor, determined not to let any incriminating evidence slip. "Let's go downstairs and get the boys before they start trying to eat your coffee table."

xxxxxxx

_**For those about to review, I salute you**_


	6. Five Minutes

TITLE: "A Day Behind"

AUTHOR: Verb

RATING: T, I would think.

CATEGORY: Humor, Daniel/Janet, shameless Asgard jokes.

SUMMARY: Timing Is Everything

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable Stargate SG-1 characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. This story and other publicly unrecognized events or characters therein are copyrighted to the author and may not be used or reproduced in entirety or in parts without express permission of the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I always have problems with naming my stories. This one owes its title to a Bowling For Soup song, entitled "Belgium". It is, quite possibly, the funniest parody of a love song I've ever heard. This song made me think, write, and laugh so hard that people on the bus gave me funny looks. This is the result. Please enjoy!

AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: Thanks so much to all of you who took the time to review. I really appreciate it, because there is nothing quite like the feeling of receiving those little "New Review" emails I've become addicted to. Thanks so much you guys! Please, give yourselves a round of applause!

DEDICATION: Again, to Dessert Blossom-by-the-Sea, for encouragement and kick ass beta'ing. Also? To everyone who reads and reviews this little story. Yes, you! You're brilliant. What do you mean, 'Why?' Because I wrote the story, and I said so!

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 – Five Minutes**

Daniel almost couldn't believe it. Apparently, when Jack had made the reservations for dinner at O'Malley's, he had used some of that military influence to get them to decorate the back room of the restaurant as well. Balloons, streamers, and all manner of party making things were arranged in the small room, a table for five already set. A small bouquet of flowers set beside one of the glasses marked Janet's place, a small card tucked inside the vase inscribed with best birthday wishes. Daniel's attention was drawn to the door of the room when Tom the bartender walked in. "Everything ok?"

Daniel beamed at the man. "Everything's perfect. Thank you so much." He paused. "How did you get all of this done so quickly?"

Tom pointed to the small storeroom off to the other side of the hallway. "We always keep some party stuff in the back, just in case. Besides, Jack said it was really important to Dr. Fraiser, so we made it happen."

A questioning look appeared on Daniel's face. "Last time Dr. Fraiser was in here, we had a gentleman drop on the dance floor from a heart attack," Tom explained. "She was by his side immediately, snapping out orders for a defibrillator and for someone to call 911. Probably saved his life."

Daniel smiled fondly, thinking of Janet's ability to command her staff in a medical emergency. "Yeah, that sounds like Janet." The smile faded into confusion. "Janet was at the bar by herself?"

"Yeah," said Tom, "I thought it was strange, too. Usually she's only in here with the rest of you, so I asked her if everything was ok." He paused. "She said she had just lost someone she had cared a great deal for, and just needed to forget for a few hours."

Daniel nodded his head at the bartender. "How long ago was this?"

"Oh, about a year or so," he replied.

Daniel slowly nodded as his mind finally clicked. It had been about a year ago that he had ascended. He hadn't realized that Janet had been so affected by his absence. _Does that mean that Janet felt something for me all that time ago?_ Daniel almost couldn't comprehend the implications of that thought. He was determined not to waste any more time.

"… so anyway, I'll let you finish getting ready."

Daniel shook his head to try and clear his mind. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that for me?"

Tom smiled. "Yeah, I was just coming in to tell you that Jack called. They're about five minutes out."

"Ok, great."

"I'll be behind the bar if you need anything," Tom called out as he left the room.

"Ok, thanks again!" Daniel surveyed the room. _Five minutes. I can do this._

xxxxxxx

_**Another A/N – Yes, this was a tiny little chapter, but it's only because I needed to set up the next one. Yup – one more chapter to go people, and it's a long one. Promise.**_

xxxxxxx

_**For those about to review, I salute you**_


	7. Birthday Wish

TITLE: "A Day Behind"

AUTHOR: Verb

RATING: T, I would think.

CATEGORY: Humor, Daniel/Janet, shameless Asgard jokes.

SUMMARY: Timing Is Everything

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable Stargate SG-1 characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. This story and other publicly unrecognized events or characters therein are copyrighted to the author and may not be used or reproduced in entirety or in parts without express permission of the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I always have problems with naming my stories. This one owes its title to a Bowling For Soup song, entitled "Belgium". It is, quite possibly, the funniest parody of a love song I've ever heard. This song made me think, write, and laugh so hard that people on the bus gave me funny looks. This is the result. Please enjoy!

DEDICATION: Again, to Dessert Blossom-by-the-Sea, for encouragement and kick ass beta'ing. Also? To everyone who reads this little story. Yes, you! You're brilliant. What do you mean, 'Why?' Because I wrote the story, and I said so!

Let's get this party started.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Birthday Wish **

As they pulled up to the restaurant, Janet tried to ignore the butterflies that had suddenly been let loose somewhere in the general area of her stomach. She had a strange feeling that she already knew the person Sam had been hinting at, but her logical mind wouldn't let her emotions make the jump.

"Well, here we are," Jack announced as he threw the truck into park. He turned to face his passengers. "Hey, Janet, why don't you head on in and sit down. It'll probably take us a few minutes to get Carter out of the truck here."

"Ok," Janet agreed. "Reservations under your name, sir?" At Jack's affirmative nod, she gathered her purse, exited the truck and made her way over to O'Malley's front doors.

The blast of warm air that hit as she entered was more than welcome. Janet approached the hostess station. "Hi. Reservation under Jack O'Neill."

"Janet!" She turned to the sound of Tom calling her name. "Hi, Tom!"

"You guys are set up in the back room. Here, I'll show you the way." Janet followed the bartender as he navigated his way through the restaurant to the private rooms. "Here you are. Enjoy." Tom winked, then made his way back to the main dining area.

Janet tried to calm herself down, wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her skirt. _Now or never, I suppose_. She reached out for the door handle, turned it, and opened the door.

The vision that greeted her was a shock. The small room was covered in decorations, looking like something from a page in a party-planning magazine, the message of "Happy Birthday" everywhere she looked. But none of it could compare to the person standing in the middle of the room. She smiled, a slight look of confusion visible on her face. "Hi, Daniel."

Daniel made several attempts to say something in response, but the ability to speak had somehow left him. All he could see was Janet, looking absolutely radiant, a slightly bemused on her face. "Hi," he finally managed to say, his voice a little lower then normal.

Janet's eyes were focused on the man in front of her. Daniel must have gone home to change, since he was no longer wearing his military issue BDU's. He was dressed in a dark, well-cut suit, with a soft blue shirt that was open at the collar. "What's going on here?" she asked is a somewhat amused voice.

"What does it look like?" Daniel questioned, still unsure if Janet's look of surprise was a good thing or not.

"Looks suspiciously like a birthday party to me." Janet stepped towards the table, touching the small vase of flowers that rested on the table. "Did you plan all of this?"

"I wish I could claim credit, but most of this was Jack's doing."

Janet nodded. "That was nice of him." She turned back to Daniel. "But I have to ask. When did he do all of this?"

Daniel's eyes went immediately to the floor, not wanting Janet to see the guilt he knew was visible. "Today. About two hours ago."

"Really." Janet was torn. She still felt anger towards Daniel for forgetting her birthday. For as long as she had known him, every year without fail Janet would walk into her office on her birthday and find a card from Daniel. And with each passing year, she had looked forward to those cards more and more, realizing only how much she missed them when there was no card to greet her the year that Daniel had ascended. The reminder of the loss of such a close friend, or something else entirely, had been almost too much, and she had ended up here, at O'Malley's, trying desperately to forget those feelings of more than friendship. She had brought Daniel's card from the year before, remembering how touched she had been with its inscription. Janet had hoped that her card was a sign that Daniel might hold some of the same feelings she did, but never got the chance to find out. She was angry at him for that, knowing deep down that she had no right to be.

"Janet?" Daniel asked softly. He had looked up to find Janet's eyes glossed with unshed tears. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Janet exploded. "I'll tell you what's wrong. You forgot my birthday. All of you did! You're here, you're back, and you still forgot!"

"Back? Back from where?" Daniel's voice sounded confused, a fact that only seemed to fuel Janet's anger.

"In all the years I've known you, not once have you forgotten. And then, last year, you were gone. And I . . ." her voice trailed off, the sudden realization of the reason for all of her hurt and anger taking her mind by storm.

Daniel took a step towards her and reached out for her hand, using the other to tilt her chin so she was looking right at him. "Please. Tell me."

Her eyes focused on Daniel. "I missed you," she admitted.

Daniel's eyes grew impossibly large as he fit all the pieces together. "That's why you were . . . you were mad that I was here, but I didn't remember . . ." his voice got quieter as the full range of emotions hit him. Anger that he had made her feel forgotten, guilt that he had hurt her and made her doubt that he cared, and determination, ready to do anything and everything to make it up to her. "Oh, Janet, I'm so sorry. Please. I don't . . . I never wanted you to think I didn't care about your birthday."

Janet was sniffling, unable to ignore the obvious emotions flickering behind Daniel's eyes. "I know, it's a little silly. I'm a grown woman, and I've been acting like a four year old who didn't get to stay up late and watch TV." She smiled a little, feeling some of her anger dissipate. "I'm sorry."

"No, Janet, don't apologize. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about." Daniel pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him. "I'm the one apologizing. With all of the things going on at the SGC and with Sam being in the infirmary, I barely even remembered to feed my fish."

Janet leaned into his embrace, letting loose a slight chuckle at the mention of Daniel's fish. "I know, and it's ok-"

Daniel pulled Janet away from him to look her in the eye, determined to make her understand. "No. It's not ok, Janet. When I realized that we had let your birthday slip by, I felt horrible. I must have looked it, because Jack immediately suggested that we take you out for an 'I'm sorry, we're idiots, Happy Birthday' dinner." He gave her a small smile. "His words."

Janet smiled back and stared at the floor, unable to keep his gaze for fear that she might start crying at the sincerity of his words.

"I felt like I had let you down, and it was the worst feeling I've had in a very long time."

The serious tone of Daniel's voice made her look back up. _He couldn't mean_ . . . But one look told Janet all she needed to know.

Daniel gazed into Janet's eyes, reading the emotions crossing her face and knew that she had understood. He knew that Janet would always understand, a thought that gave him to courage to go forward. He reached around Janet, keeping her enclosed in his arms. His hands delved into the pocket of his jacket that he had draped over one of the chairs, and pulled out a cream coloured envelope.

He presented the envelope to Janet with a small smile. "Happy Birthday."

Janet couldn't help but grin as she took the envelope. She pulled out a beautiful card, engraved with the words _Birthday Wishes for a Special Someone_. Opening the card, she read the message that Daniel had written.

_**Janet,**_

_**My mother loved birthdays; the few I shared with her are fond memories. I always knew that, every year, the morning of my birthday, there would be a card waiting for me, regardless of what part of the world we found ourselves in. She always said that birthdays were a special day, a day to let the special people in your life know how much you care. Her words have let me express my care for you in the simple gesture of a birthday card. **_

_**But this year, I hope that this card serves another purpose. Janet, over the years you have always been there for me – taking care of me as I recovered from physical injuries, and always there to sooth away the troubled parts of my mind. So, this card is my way of saying that I do care. More than a patient should care for his doctor. It is my humble way of asking if you feel the same. Our friendship means the world to me, and I would never want to jeopardize it. But, if you feel that you could care for me as well, then all you need to do is ask. I'll be here.**_

_**Ever yours,**_

_**Daniel**_

Daniel held his breath as she read the card. He watched her reaction, pleased at the emotions her face portrayed. He knew that she was pleased when she finished reading and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Daniel, I-"

He held a finger up to her lips. "Wait. Look at the date on the card."

She glanced down. _What does the date have to do with . . . _Her thoughts stopped. "This is dated last year. You mean you wrote this before you ascended?"

He nodded and smiled. "I had planned to give this to you on your birthday last year. I wrote it the week before the mission to Kelowna."

Janet allowed a little bit of hope surface. "So that means . . ."

Daniel tool Janet's hand and place in over his heart, keeping his hand over hers. "That I cared about you then, Janet, and I still care about you now." He smiled softly. "I don't think I ever stopped." He drew in a shaky breath and went for broke. "I love you. And I want to know if you could ever love me back."

The most beautiful smiled Daniel had ever seen blossomed on Janet's face. She squeeze his hand. "Yes."

Daniel's face broke out into a grin as he pulled her aginst him, trying to put all of the joy and happiness he felt into his embrace.

Janet sighed, content to stay in Daniel's arms, letting go of the last of her anger. She nuzzeled her cheek against his chest, surprised when he let out a low chuckle. She tilted her head up, a questiong look in her eyes.

"We could have avoided a lot of this if we had just talked to each other." Daniel rested his chin on the top on Janet's head.

"We seem to like doing things the hard way, don't we?" She looked up at him, tracing the oulines of his face with her fingertips. "Why is that?"

Daniel was having difficutly focusing with Janet running her hands over his face. "I don't know. But it's a habit I'm hoping we can break out of."

He leaned closer until he was so close to Janet, she could feel his breath on her lips. "I hope so," she murmered before Daniel captured her lips with his own. He gently nipped at her bottom lip, running his hands up and down her back, enjoying the soft material of her sweater, the feeling making him extremely aware of his body's reaction to holding Janet so close.

Janet had been kissed a few times in her life, but nothing could compare to the feel of Daniel's lips on hers. A slow warmpth encompassed her entire body, sending her into slight shivers as she reached her arms around his neck and wove her fingers into his hair, pulling him impossibly closer.

The need for oxygen eventurally forced Daniel to pull away, breathing heavily as he took in the sight of the woman he loved standing before him. "Happy Birthday, Janet."

"Sir, you can't just barge right in there!" Sam's incredulous voice could be heard from down the hall.

Daniel smiled and placed a kiss on Janet's forhead. "I think they found us."

Janet laughed and grabbed Daniel's shirt with both hands, burying her face against his chest. "As much as I love them, do you think I could use my birthday wish to make them go away?"

"I very seriously doubt you would want that, Doc," Jack annoucned from the doorway. "We have your presents."

Teal'c entered the room, escorting Sam to a seat at the table. Sam stole a look at Daniel and Janet, who were still locked in each other's arms. "I think she may have already gotten her present, sir."

Janet grined at her friend, trying to fight the redness that had appeared on her face.

"Right you are, Carter." Jack in turn smirked at Daniel, who had already given up the fight and had allowed a deep blush to take over. "Why don't we get these ladies some drinks and food and start this party?"

"An excellent idea, O'Neill." Teal'c turned to Janet. "I wish you a most joyous birthday, DoctorFraiser. May your life be productive and be blessed with many enjoyable years."

"Thank you , Teal'c." She pulled away from Daniel and gave the Jaffa a quick hug. "That means a lot to me." She turned to Jack. "And thank you for setting this up for me, sir. It's beautiful."

Jack shrugged. "Hey, you know me. It was either this or listen to Daniel moan about forgetting and then him going on about how hot you look in that sweater- Hey!"

Daniel pushed Jack out towards the door. "Come on Jack, the quicker we eat, the quicker we can bring out the cake."

Jack rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. Let's get moving, Teal'c." The three men headed for the door. Daniel paused on his way out, stopping to give Sam a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

"Can I have one of the icing roses?" Jack asked as they walked down the hall.

Janet shook her head and as the guys left the room. "They never grow up, do they?"

"Nope," Sam said as she shifted in her chair. "I'm convinced that the Colonel reverts back to childhood every time someone mentions cake." She glanced at her best friend. "So."

"So what?"

"Details, Janet!"

Janet laughed, not at all surprised at her friend's question. "I think I need a few details first. What was that kiss for?"

Sam stared at her. "What?"

"The kiss Daniel just planted on you before he left the room?" Janet clarified.

Realization took over. "Oh, that. You know," Sam waved her arms around the room. "The party, the sweater, you wearing the sweater, everything." She smiled slyly at her friend. "Speaking of which, did he give you the card?"

Janet shot Sam a puzzeled look. "How did you know about the card?"

"He showed it to me before we left for P2S-4C3. He wanted to talk with me before he gave it to you." She smiled. "He was more nervous about giving you that card that I had ever seen him – and I was there when he faced Anubis!"

Janet could not hide her disbelieve. "Really, he said that?"

"Yup. How else do you think I got it out if him that he liked that sweater of yours?" Sam couldn't keep the mischevious look off of her face.

"Well, I'm glad you did." The slow smile that crept across Janet's face was all the confirmation Sam needed. She was glad her friends had finally come to their senses.

"What?" Janet asked.

Sam shook her head and smiled. "I'm just so glad something good came out of this. We're really sorry that we missed your birthday."

"Sam, you were in a coma, I think I can forgive you," Janet reassured.

"Yes, well, I'm still sorry."

"As am I, DoctorFraiser." Teal'c intoned from the doorway. He, Jack, and Daniel had made it back to the room with a round of drinks. "We have ordered a wide assortment of items for your birthday celebration. Please accept this as a token of my deep sorrorw over having forgotten the passing of the day of your birth."

Janet smiled at the Jaffa. "Thanks, Teal'c. That was very sweet of you."

Jack placed a drink beside Sam, then tuned to face Janet. "Well, why don't we have a seat and start with those presents!"

Janet laughed. "I think that's a good idea, sir."

Daniel quickly made his way over to Janet, pulling out her chair for her, running his hand down her back as he guided her to her seat. Janet had to fight the shivers that threatened to take over her body. Daniel smiled and whispered in her ear. "Have I ever told you that I love that sweater you're wearing?"

"So I've been told, " she teased him gently. "We'll have to talk about your attachment to my clothing later." She shot him a sexy smile. "Preferably when no one else is around."

Daniel barely managed to hold in a small moan at Janet's words. "I'm going to hold you to that." As Daniel setteled into his chair and watched Janet open her gifts, he couldn't help but feel as if he was the luckiest man alive. He had just told Janet that he loved her. He hadn't even realized he meant it until he said it. And she didn't laugh at him. Doctor Janet Fraiser, Air Force Major, CMO of the United State's most secret military complex, a great mother, and possibly the most compassionate woman he'd ever known, loved him back. Had, in fact, loved him for some time, but he had been just to afriad to recognize it. Daniel smiled to himself, unable to supress the joy and excitement he felt. The thought that Janet's real birthday had been yesterday was actually a small blessing, because it had given him the time to come to terms with his own emotions. Daniel couldn't help but wonder if his forgetting her birthday had been what had set everything in motion. _After all_, he thought, _I was only a day behind._

.: The End :.

**_A/N: The end, people! Thanks so much for taking the ride with me and following along to my little story. Thanks so much to all of you who took the time to review! I really appreciate it, because there is nothing quite like the feeling of receiving those little "New Review" emails I've become addicted to. Thanks so much you guys Will the following people stand up and give themselves a round of applause: TVsweetheart2, scottiedog, Ilovessg1, DeniseM, Romulus Magnus, sg1 huge fan, jiltf, alexceasar, Spamurai, kahless21, Stoko, Ginalynn71, katejones2005, Charming-Storm, and Desert Blossom-by-the Sea! You guys rock harder than the entire Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame!_**

_**Thanks again and Good Writing Wishes to All!**_

_**Verb**_


End file.
